1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor which can issue a command for performing heading, underscore or proportioning operations on input character data.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art word processor, it is possible to substitute a specified character string in a text or a character string corresponding to a specified area with another character string. However, it is not possible to substitute a command for a heading, an underscore or a proportioning operation relating to the character string or substitute the character string by a command.
The prior art substitution process includes the following problem.
For example, when an enhanced character string having enlarged characters is to be changed to a heading character string, or when all single-line underscores in a text are to be changed to double-line underscores, a process of first resetting the current command and then setting a desired command must be repeated as many times as the number of character strings. This is very troublesome and time consuming. When one command is used many times in a text and small circles must be added to all of specified character strings, a process of adding the small circle must be repeated for each character string. This is also a very troublesome work.